


Gods of Life and Death

by GreyCatbird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: god mode mercy, mercymaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyCatbird/pseuds/GreyCatbird
Summary: Mercy/Widowmaker while they dance about each others one a god of life and one a god of death.  (Not literally gods)





	1. Death

Despite the sunny day and bright blue sky the battlefield was grey and a mess of ruined buildings and upturned ground, as though the suns cheer could not touch this land.  The most of the fighting had finished and all that remained was the injured and dead.  Mercy ran across the battlefield to the wounded civilian.  She knelt beside them pulling out bandages and starting up the caduceus system.  Holding her hands over their bleeding thigh while they screamed, a loud crack through the air and suddenly the blood was on top on her hands instead of just under it.  Her patient’s head suddenly snapped back as they went quiet.  Or what was left of their head.  It had been shot mostly off.  Blood, tissue, and bits of skull in a jagged concave pattern were all that was left.  Mercy breathed her anger out through gritted teeth.  This was a civilian.  An innocent by standard to the fight.  And she knew exactly who had done this.  The sound of metal sliding alerted her and she turned around to see Widowmaker landing on the ground after grappling down from one of the taller intact buildings.  

Mercy walked up to Widowmaker her anger pressing against her seems..

“YOU! You ruin all the work I do!  I work hours upon hours fixing people.  Work until my eyes are blurry and my hands shaking in hopes that I can keep them from death’s hands.  But you-“ She poked Widowmaker hard in the sternum “-you undo all my good work.  A single shot, just one, to their head and I cannot do a thing for them.  In a second they fall from my grasp unable to be saved.  Lost.  Abandoned to death.  Where even I cannot save them.”  Mercy paused, “and yet you never hit me.  You merely sit there watching me run from patient to patient, killing them just as I get there.  But never hitting me.”

“I am doing my job.”

Mercy shot her a glare but remained silent.

“I wait slowly and patiently for the moment.  Make sure I know which way the wind is blowing, which people are where.  I sit there quiet and still until I am a statue unnoticed by those around me.  Until even I can barely feel my heartbeat.”  Widowmaker took a step closer to Mercy looming over her. “Do you think I enjoy seeing you undo my own work?”

“You enjoy nothing” Mercy stared Widowmaker down.

“ _ You _ ruin all of  _ my  _ work.” Widowmaker replied.

“Then kill me.  No one is here to stop you.”

Widowmaker just continued to stare at her.

“You can’t, can you?”

“You are my opposite.  You do what I could never do.  I kill them.  I know I do.  I am good at what I do.  But sometimes you come in and then they rise again as if what I did was nothing.  It is frightening and yet, it leaves me in awe.” She paused tilting her head to inspect Mercy like a puzzle she couldn’t figure out.  “I want to see where your line is drawn.  Which ones you can save.  I am Talon’s Harbinger of Death, and you bring back lives for Overwatch.  It seems fitting that I would have an opposite.  If I killed you what would become of me if I was left unchallenged by your work of resurrection.”  Widowmaker smiled at mercy.  “No, you bring out the best in me.  The harshest light casts the brightest shadows.  Those that I kill and you cannot save bring me more joy than any of the others.”

Mercy stared at Widowmaker a loss for words.  She knew that people on her team sometimes found her healing techniques a little disquieting.  They were grateful to be alive but they always gave her a lot of space.  They complained of nightmares.  Of side effects.  She worked hard to fix the problems.  But it still it wasn’t perfect.  They had to be dead in a certain way.  And they can’t have been dead for long.  The ones that were dead too long didn’t come back right.  They screamed and screamed.  Her companions didn’t understand why she kept trying. Why she had to perfect the caduceus system. But Widowmaker looked at her not with trepidation but with awe.  Widowmaker, her enemy, appreciated her work in a way no one else did.

Widowmaker leaned forward wiping a bit of blood off her cheek. 

“You do not have to fear the spiders bite, for I will not come for you, but I will not your make your job easy.”

“Nor will I make yours easy.” Mercy responded in kind. “I will always strive to undone your work.”

“Then the show continues.  You do your part as I do mine.”  And with that Widowmaker turned and walked away, leaving Mercy to run back to work among of the screams of those who still lived.  A new fire burned in her chest.  Death had a face, and she would wipe the smile off of it.


	2. Life

Mercy had been working for 10 long hours.  Overwatch at least was funding this mission so the medical tent had all the equipment she could need, but there were never enough doctors and nurses in a war.  She was tired and ready for a break when a thin kid come running up to her holding a styrofoam box.

“I was told to give this to you miss.”  He said his eyes shifting with nerves.  Pushing the box towards her as if he was loath to touch it.  Mercy reached out to grab the box.

“Who sent you?” she asked opening it.

“The purple lady.” 

The box held ice.  A lot of ice.  Mercy sighed guessing what it would be and moved the ice out of the way to find what she was looking for.  A single heart.  Recently pulled from a person.  She inspected its condition.  Has been less than an hour since death.  She was near by.  

She noticed to the looking at her with a sick pallor on his face.  

“If I give you a messege to give back to her can you deliver it?”  She asked calmly.  He nodded.

“Good.  It will take me some time so why don’t you head over to that tent there and tell them Dr. Ziegler sent you and get yourself some lunch.” She had barely finished before he had run off.

It was time to get to work.

 

Widowmaker had been watching the good doctor from a good distance with her scope.  Uncertain of what she was up to.  Her gift didn’t seem to have the effect that she was hoping for.  Mercy had simply looked at the heart and gone back into her tent.  Widowmaker watched and waited for a time.  Eventually she thought to leave when Mercy finally came back out of her tent with a new box.  Mercy found the boy who had delivered her gift and handed him the new box.  Widowmaker left her perch and headed back to where she had previously left the boy.

It was a side alley near a busy marketplace.  The kind most people know better than to look down.  She stood at the end of the alley waiting for the boy.  When he appear he briefly looked at her, placed the box on the ground without breaking eye contact, then ran like the scared dog he acted like.  She walked over and picked up the box.  Nicer than hers had been the little showoff.  A metal case that was cold to the touch.  She flipped open the lid to find a note covering a glass panel.

_ “Since you clearly need one.” _

She moved the note that had obscured the view through to glass to see it.  There was a neat arrangement of wires and tubes, all beautifully placed to properly show off what they support in the middle.  The heart Widowmaker had sent her.  It sat there beating steadily, supported by a small life support system worked into the box.  Every thump it make was a personal insult to her from Mercy.

“That little bitch.” Widowmaker told the heart, then laughed in delight at how interesting this game had become.


End file.
